


Pretty In Pink

by look_turtles



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series, Teenagers, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Nineteen year old Mick discovers something about Len





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: prostitution

Mick walked into the warehouse he shared with Len. They might be in their late teens, but they were already damn good partners and great thieves. If Mick wanted more, no one had to know.

And to think that Len had been a short, skinny kid when Mick had saved him from being shived in juvvie only a few years ago.

He walked past Len who was standing in the middle of the room.

He did a double take and walked up to Len. Len was wearing nothing but a pair of pink panties. His cheeks were as red as an apple and his eyes were as huge as dinner plates. He might look nervous, but Mick didn't know why.

'Whatcha doing?' Mick asked licking his lips. He wanted to touch those panties to see if they were as soft as they looked.

Len stood up to his full hight and had fire in his eyes. 'Nothing. You want to make something of it?'

Mick smirked. 'Nah. I just have one question. Do those panties turn you on?'

Mick moved close to Len and touched the panties with gentle finger tips. They were so soft.

Len looked down and grinned. 'Why don't you pull them down and see.'

Mick pulled the panties down Len's pale thighs and sure enough, Len was hard. His cock was thick and the tip was a deep red.

'Nice. You want a blow job?' Mick said, his mouth already watering.

'If don't have to, only if you want.'

Mick dropped to his knees.

He hadn't given a blow job before, but he would try his best for Len.

He licked the tip of the head and Len groaned.

He moved forward and wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. Len's groan turned into a moan.

He moved his head forward and back, taking more and more of the shift into his mouth each time.

Len's hand came down and touched the back of Mick's skull.

As Mick's mouth moved up and down the shaft, his own cock hardened. He reached into his pants and stroked himself.

After several minutes, Len cried out.

'I'm gonna... I'm...'

Maybe it was because they were good partners, but Mick knew what Len meant and moved his head forward until the entire shaft was in his mouth.

Len came, filling Mick's mouth with salty come. Mick came in his pants.

Mick felt himself gag and pull off of Len's cock. He coughed.

Len knelt down and put his hand on Mick's shoulder. His hands were cold.

'You okay?'

'Yeah. Yeah. So, you like panties huh?' Mick turned to look at Len.

Len dipped his head and blushed. 'Yeah. I liked your blow job too. Can have sex again?'

Mick grinned. He had hoped Len would want more sex, but if this had been a one time thing he wouldn't complain.

'Sure but only if you wear the panties,' Mick said because Len in panties was prettier than a whore.


End file.
